Seikitsu Pass
Seikitsu Pass (U29) was, after the collapse of Beiden Pass, the major pass through the Spine of the World Mountains. The pass was located between Shiro Iuchi north of the Spine of the World Mountains and the road to Kyuden Miya run southwards the mountains. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 300 It was also known as the Shinomen Pass. Way of the Lion, p. 34 Features Crossroads The vast crater was encircled by two easily navigable paths, called the Way of Night and the Sun's Arc Way, because one was constantly bathed in shadows, even at high noon, while the other was warmed by the heat of the sun during the daytime. The Eleventh and Twelfth Junghar Legions were assigned to protect these paths. Masters of War, p. 143 Surviving If one wished to live in the caves and underground passages of the pass, it would not be impossible. The legendary ise zumi Togashi Mitsu lived in the area for six years, seeking refuge from the world around him. There was a steady supply of fresh water and blind fish to be found. Enlightened Madness, Part Five, by Rich Wulf History Death of Akodo As the Ikoma Libraries and Hall of Ancestors were being built they were unexpectedly attacked by Shadowlands creatures in 99. These creatures have been much later identified as Tsuno. Akodo confronted the army in Seikitsu Pass, and just as the battle seems lost Akodo called out to Amaterasu. Akodo's mighty roar collapsed the pass on himself and the Shadowlands Army. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 10 Way of the Lion, pp. 32-34 Lord Sun's intervention Seikitsu Pass was re-opened in 1150 when there was no easy way to cross the Spine of the World Mountains after the destruction of Beiden Pass at the end of the War of Spirits. Lord Sun hurled a fireball from the sky which hit near where Seikitsu Pass once was. The impact of the fireball created the Great Crater which re-opened the Pass. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 25 The Unicorn The territory had been highly disputed, but control had been claimed by the Unicorn Clan. There were rumors of an ancient city in the crater, the City of Night, but those have been denied by the Unicorn scholars. The Unicorn taxed the trade through the new pass enough to make a healthy profit but not so much as to encourage travelers to find another route. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 40 Overseen by a military governor, the Unicorn diverted a portion of the revenue generated from the pass to both the Miya family and the Otomo. Seikitsu pass had two paths that circled around the Great Crater at its center, the Way of Night and the Sun's Arc Way. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 175 Blockade The Unicorn blockaded the pass commanded by the Khan, Seikitsu Pass only the Lion Clan were granted to freely cross it in 1159. Honor's Grave, by Shawn Carman The Spider There was in fact a secret Spider Clan stronghold in the ruins of the pass, from which they could launch attacks. The Imperial Herald, Vol. 2, No. 21; p. 24 Rise of Jigoku In 1200 the rebellious Spider Clan overwhelmed the Lion defenders, who were forced to withdraw the pass. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock Category:Mountains Category:Kaihi province